A friend in need works both ways
by MiniMiner
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet drink to help an old friend, but sometimes life gets complicated and in the end roles can get reversed.
1. Chapter 1

**I always loved the Professionals and grew up with them, but then the New Professionals came along and I felt it ran alongside the original without stepping on any toes! I felt the characters needed some airing since they were very entertaining, so this is a fan fic to hopefully start the ball rolling! I do not profit from this and have returned the characters in good working order.**

The storm had arrived earlier that evening without prior warning and by 9pm, large puddles of cold rainwater had accumulated in the numerous depressions and potholes that covered the pavements and roads. The driver of the Nissan 200SX sighed inwardly for the hundredth time, as he carefully navigated his car around the wet obstacle course. His day as usual, had been stressful and part of his attention was still focussed on matters back at the office, but his eyes were still keen and his senses alert as he attempted to locate a pub called, 'The Half Cocked' through the lashing rain. Narrowly missing a wheelie bin that had been blown into the road, he swerved violently and swore silently before noticing his destination looming up ahead.

The car park of 'The Half Cocked' pub was fairly full which considering the deprived area in which it was located, surprised him. He entered cautiously, attempting to avoid even more potholes and parked the Nissan safely away from other vehicles. Remembering to remove his 9mm Beretta from his shoulder holster, he stashed it securely in the glove box before opening his door and stepping straight into a black puddle. More silent expletives manifested in his mind, but due to the severity of the rain he had no time to linger so he slammed the door and, ensuring his car was locked and alarmed, ran effortlessly across the car park and through the door marked 'Lounge'.

Knocking rain water from his hair and off his leather jacket, he cast a professional eye around the room. One quick sweep was all he needed to get a good impression of the types of people who frequented this place. Another quick glance and he surreptitiously absorbed even more information. The room was large with a garish carpet and the rest of the décor looked decidedly tired. The bar was long with two middle aged staff serving, and the clientele consisted of 50 people, give or take, drinking or eating. There were two exits, the one he had just used to enter and another door which lead off to a corridor for toilets and the bar.

A few people looked up as he entered, but soon found him to be not worthy of further scrutiny and so turned their attention back to their drinks and conversations.

Looking deceivingly relaxed, the man's sharp eyes had already located the reason he was in this hell hole, sitting over at a corner table. The man he was here to meet must have had a sixth sense, because he looked up at that moment and signalled for him to come over.

He smoothly crossed over to the table and the man rose to meet him, offering his hand.

"Sam!" His face opened up into a broad smile "It's been a while; let me get you a drink!"

Sam Curtis, otherwise known as CI5 Agent 3.7 and ex MI6 operative, shook the proffered hand. "It's good to see you again, Gerry. I'll have a red wine, thanks."

Gerry Owens, also ex MI6, smiled again. "Same old Sam! When are you going to try a real drink?" He was still laughing as he made his way to the bar.

Sam watched him go and let the joke lie. It had always been the same between them, ever since they had worked together at MI6. Gerry, the heavy weight Geordie and Sam, the quiet, sophisticated Londoner. Subconsciously the CI5 man checked the cleanliness of the seat before sitting down. Gerry breezed back over and placed a glass of red liquid in front of Sam who, taking in the thick, cheap glass and light colour of the contents, grimaced slightly. Noticing Sam's reaction, Gerry said. "It's the house red. Should be good, cost me £5.00 a bloody glass!"

Sam's eyes widened theatrically. "Really, as much as that? Well in that case it must be a vintage!" He replied straight faced.

"You always were a sarcastic bugger!" Gerry said with no hint of malice.

Always polite, Sam took a sip of the red liquid, (he wouldn't call it wine) and somehow managed to swallow it without gagging.

Gerry meanwhile, had sat down opposite him and took a deep drink from his pint of bitter.

Sam put the offending glass down and noticed that Gerry still looked to be in very good shape. It had been almost 3 years since he had last seen him, and on that occasion they had been on a mission and Sam had very nearly been killed. It was Gerry Owens who'd killed the sniper before he'd had time to take Sam down.

"It's really good to see you again, Gerry, but perhaps now you can tell me why you wanted to see me, and why here?" Sam was intrigued.

Gerry looked at his former partner. "No small talk, just straight down to business, eh Sam? Is that the CI5 in you talking?"

Sam realised he was forcing the conversation and so smiled by way of an apology.

"No, Gerry. I'm your friend and it sounded important on the phone." Sam had an air of honesty about him that Gerry knew to be genuine.

Gerry rubbed his eyes and thought carefully about what he was going to say for a moment before speaking.

"I chose this place because it's anonymous. I am not known to frequent this area, so I thought it best."

Sam raised an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing, allowing Gerry to continue.

"After you left Six, I remained there for another year. It was good in the main, but I was ready to leave when the time and opportunity finally presented themselves. I joined a private security firm, Anton securities, and worked undercover for them. The pay was a lot more and I was good at what I did, but they say your past can catch up with you, and mine came back with a vengeance!" He laughed, but there was no humour in it, and he took another large drink of his bitter.

Sam listened intently not wishing to interrupt, but prompted gently. "Which aspect of your past are you specifically referring to?"

Gerry continued in hushed tones.

"Do you remember one of the old six cases involving the Morris brothers and the building development in Docklands?"

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. They won a contract to build three office blocks and then used sub- standard materials, which resulted in the deaths of ten people when a building collapsed during construction."

Gerry nodded. "And they used every trick in the book to cover it up and got away with it. I couldn't believe all the effort we had put in was all for nothing!"

Sam's interest was piqued. "It was a very sad affair, but how is this relevant to me, Gerry?"

"A few months back, I was asked by one of the Anton bosses to covertly look into the case again because his nephew had been one of the victims. He'd known I'd worked on the original investigation and Stephen Anton wanted his nephew's killers exposed and so he put me in touch with some lawyers and reporters. MI6 had never spoken to these people and what I managed to dig up was pretty damaging to the Morris clan. I reported back to Stephen who told me he was going to blow this wide open."

Sam hoped fervently that Gerry wouldn't notice that he hadn't touched the 'wine' as he said, "When was this? I haven't heard anything about the case being reopened."

Gerry finished his drink and wiped his mouth. "This was a few months ago and you won't have heard anything because a short time later Stephen Anton was found dead , after a failed break in."

Sam nodded quietly. "And the reason you're telling me this is because nothing was taken in this 'break in' I presume?"

Gerry knew Sam would catch on fast. "Not a thing, just Stephen found shot dead at the bottom of his stairs. He didn't deserve that. He was silenced by the Morris's and now I think I'm being followed." He raised his hand to prevent Sam from interjecting. "Before you say anything, I am not being paranoid. I have done enough surveillance ops to know when I am being tailed!"

Sam believed him. "Ok, I wasn't going to question your judgement, Gerry. When did this start?"

"About three weeks ago, not long after Stephen was found. If they have the file I collated, then they know it was me who found all the necessary evidence to bring them down and I firmly believe if I make a wrong move, I'm a dead man."

Sam looked at his friend earnestly. "If what you say is true then you ought to go to the police with this. "

Gerry almost laughed.

"Go to the police? A great help they were. When I did my investigation, guess whose name cropped up a hell of a lot?"

Sam shook his head slightly.

"Chief Superintendent Ramsey."

Sam understood Gerry's sarcasm. That was a name he recognised. Ramsey was a senior Police Officer who had no time for any other counter- terrorism organisations and there were whispers that he was on the take, but nothing ever proven.

"It was my opinion that he withheld information and even derailed the case because he is in the pay of the Morris's."

Gerry watched Sam's face as it slowly dawned on him what he was being asked to do.

"That is a very serious allegation, Gerry. I hope you have the evidence before you go wading in."

Sam was always the thinker; the calm one. Gerry reminded him of his CI5 partner Chris Keel, charging in first and worrying about the consequences afterwards.

Gerry looked at him earnestly. "Now you see where you come in. With all the means of CI5 at your disposal, we can bypass the police and nail these bastards for good!"

Sam realised that he had to make Gerry see sense and fast.

"Whoa, slow down a minute, Gerry. I hear what you're saying but I can't just start my own investigation using CI5 muscle. For one thing it doesn't fall under our jurisdiction and for another you haven't met my boss, Harry Malone!"

Gerry looked crestfallen. "I thought you were a mate." He said a little more angrily than he intended.

Sam had to make him understand, but at the same time he understood there was a problem here that could turn nasty.

"Look, Gerry. I will ask around, see what I can do but I can't just wade into a situation on your say so!"

Gerry nodded quietly. "OK, Sam, thanks. Sorry to have dragged you out on a night like this, look after yourself." And with that he suddenly rose from the table and left like a speeding bullet before Sam could stop him.

Sam rushed out into the rain in time to see Gerry's car driving away at speed.

Cursing under his breath, he made a mental note of the registration number and thought how he could have handled that better, but standing in the pouring rain was not the best time to dwell on the matter.

As he turned to go, he was aware of another car pulling away and had the strangest feeling it had been observing him and Gerry.

Telling himself he was being paranoid, he returned to his car, retrieved his Beretta and sped off back home to his apartment. Once inside, he poured himself a proper glass of wine and put on some music. He removed his tie and undid his shirt collar before collapsing on the sofa. It really bothered him about what Gerry was saying. The Morris's were as corrupt and powerful as the Krays had been in the 60's and virtually untouchable. He then thought for a fleeting moment about asking Malone for help but he could just visualise his boss's face if he tried to suggest CI5's interference.

"_Mr Curtis! I believe that last time I checked it was me who runs CI5, not you and when I want your input, I shall ask for it!"_

No. Not a good move, Sam. Just get some sleep and sort it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Hope you enjoy it

The gentle sounds of Classic FM filled the room as the radio alarm sprang to life. Sam was awake immediately, stretching lithely like a cat and was in the shower within a couple of minutes. He enjoyed feeling the warm water cover his body, but he then changed the temperature to cold to help concentrate his mind. He had slept badly because he had been thinking about his meeting with Gerry and the way they had parted last night. Gerry had always been the one full of bravado, so for him to be so rattled implied that there was more to this than met the eye. He stepped out of the shower and rubbed the excess water out of his hair with his towel before wrapping it around his waist and grabbing his shaver. The shaver's gentle hum filled the flat as Sam shaved and made himself presentable for the day ahead. Heading into the kitchen, he switched on the coffee machine and within minutes the life giving liquid had sharpened his senses even more; within another 20 minutes he was dressed. Expensive tailored trousers and shirt finished the effect and he was just putting on his Italian leather shoes when the security lock buzzed. Sam went over to it quickly and buzzed the visitor up.

"It's open, Chris!"

A few moments later Sam's partner, Chris Keel, entered the apartment. He too was dressed well, but in a much more casual manner.

"Ready for another fun packed day in the metropolis?" Keel asked in his lazy American drawl, idly toying with an apple from Sam's art deco fruit bowl.

"Yeah, give me a minute, will you? Help yourself to a coffee." Sam replied, heading back into the bedroom.

Keel smiled his acceptance and replacing the fruit, filled a large mug and drank it black. "I wonder what delights Malone has in store for us today? " He called out to his partner.

Sam's voice was muffled through the door as he replied. "I have no idea, but I didn't finish my mission report last night." He then entered the living room and continued. "I intend to finish it before Malone finds out today."

Keel adopted a serious face and did a very acceptable Malone impression. "Are you telling me, Mr Curtis, that you left last night without filing your report? "

Sam gave him a sideways smile. "I had to meet someone, OK?"

Keel's interest was piqued. "Well I hope she was worth it, because if Malone finds out you left before filing that report…"

"It wasn't a she and yes, it was important, so Malone can shout all he wants." Sam's curt reply was distinctly out of character and Keel raised his eyebrow in surprise. Sam spent the next fifteen minutes getting his things together, not forgetting to put his gun in his shoulder holster.

Keel was still surprised by Curtis's belligerent mood. **He** was usually the one to flout the rules whereas Sam was a stickler for protocol and to fail to file a report after a mission was something he would never usually contemplate. Keel had been observing Sam keenly whilst he finished his coffee and knowing his partner like he did, he knew something was up. He went to pour another cup but Sam was now ready and pushed his partner bodily out of the apartment.

Keel drove and talked non- stop all the way. Sam was quieter than usual so let his partner ramble on, interjecting with the occasional word of feigned interest. Once they'd arrived at HQ, Sam saw Tina Backus as he entered the main office. He hesitated slightly on the fringes and caught her attention. She gave him a quizzical look but when he remained near the door she left her computer console and walked over to him.

"Hi, Sam. What's up?" she asked in her usual direct way.

"Hi Backup, nothing's 'up', as you so quaintly put it. Is Malone in?" Sam kept his tone level but she noticed his eyes flicking around the office.

"It's 8am, Sam what do you think? And are you hiding?" She added with a slight smile.

Before Sam could reply, Keel appeared at her side and stage whispered. "Curtis here didn't do his homework last night and he doesn't want the headmaster to find out!"

Backup gave Sam an exasperated look. "Well if I were you I'd get on with it because I'm not making excuses for you – again!"

Sam smiled sheepishly, acknowledging her past help and headed off to his desk. Chris Keel watched in undisguised amusement before walking over to his own desk.

Sam had just sat down and was hunting for the papers he'd left there last night, when Spencer came over.

"Malone's been asking for you and he doesn't sound happy!"

"What's new?" Sam muttered under his breath, lifting more papers before finally finding what he was after.

As if on cue a sonic boom broke the silence.

"_Mr Curtis, my office, now!"_

Sam sighed resignedly to himself and happened to catch Keel's eye line as he stood up.

"Someone's in for six of the best!" Keel whispered with a huge grin.

Sam gave Keel his best derogatory look and hissed, "Grow up!" before walking tentatively into Malone's office. He closed the door because there was no need for the whole office to hear his impending reprimand.

Harry Malone, the head of CI5 was seated behind his very large and very imposing desk. Sam stood in front of it with his hands behind his back, standing up straight. Malone carried on writing, ignoring the agent in front of him for the next few moments. Once he had finished, he looked up and spoke with a hard edge to his voice.

"I couldn't find your mission report on my desk this morning, Mr Curtis." He gave Sam a stare that could cut diamonds. "Care to explain why?"

"Er, no sir. I have it on my desk; it's all but completed."

"Er, no sir, you're not going to explain, or er, no sir, it's all but completed?" Malone let the question lie for a couple of seconds before continuing. "May I remind you that it should have been on my desk before you left last night. Please enlighten me as to its whereabouts!" He sat back in his chair and fixed Sam with a steely stare.

Sam couldn't look directly at Malone when he was in this mood, so he chose a spot on the wall just above his boss's head to concentrate on.

"The truth is, sir, I was called away unexpectedly last night and it was very important that I attended so I made a decision to complete the report today."

Malone remained silent, finger tips pressing together until Sam felt compelled to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry but it won't happen again- Sir."

When Malone finally spoke it was cold but calm.

"Let me get this straight, Mr Curtis. Against my explicit orders, YOU made a decision to complete your report TODAY because YOU had a more important engagement?"

Sam swallowed involuntarily and realised too late that that hadn't been the most intelligent thing to say and shifted slightly on his feet. Here comes the hurricane he thought, bracing himself.

"_CI5 is not run to accommodate you, Mr Curtis! When I say I want reports filed before you leave, that is exactly what I expect to happen!"_

Malone's voice had risen by quite a few decibels and outside in the main office, Backup, Spencer and Keel winced; Poor old Curtis, not the best way to start the day.

Sam had learnt early on in his career at CI5 to take his boss's wrath and unlike Keel, who would have responded with some sarcastic comment, he kept quiet and subdued.

Malone continued in raised tones. "Now, I don't care if next time Her Majesty the Queen commands your presence, you will make sure the mission report is ready on my desk BEFORE you leave. Do we understand each other now, Mr Curtis?"

Sam's jaw had tightened somewhat but he managed a civil, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out and get me that report!"

"Sir."

Sam left the office and let out a long breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He caught Spencer's eye who shook his head in a 'who's a silly boy?' gesture, but he looked away and walked chastened, over to his desk where Keel was perched on the edge, playing with a stapler.

"That sounded painful. Shall I get you a cushion?"

Keel's humour irritated him at times, so he snapped back. "Shut up, Chris. I'm not in the mood!" And picking up the offending report he stared at it with simmering anger.

Keel knew when he'd had his fun and being blasted by Malone was bad enough for Curtis so he changed tack.

"Sorry, buddy but it's usually me on the carpet. Where did you go last night anyway?"

Sam made a great pretence of being very busy. He didn't want to discuss last night with Keel, not yet.

"Let me get this done first. Isn't there something important you need to do, like jump out of the nearest window perhaps?"

Keel put the stapler down, knocking over the paper clip holder in the process. Sam groaned.

"I can take a hint. By the way, Malone wants to see us for a briefing at 10am so that gives you just over an hour and a half to finish it."

Sam waved Keel away and concentrated on finishing the damn report.

10am came round very quickly but Sam had been able to finish the report. He walked into Malone's office with Keel at 10am precisely and placed it down on his desk. Both agents stood upright and silent. Malone picked it up.

"Thank you Mr Curtis. I do hope I didn't inconvenience you too much?"

Sam clenched back a retort but Keel couldn't help a barely imperceptible smile from playing on his lips.

"Do you find something amusing, Mr Keel?" Malone's voice was hard as nails.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir. Nervous twitch."

"Well kindly keep it under control!"

Keel's twitch miraculously disappeared.

"Now, gentlemen, to business. I have been approached by the Hungarian Ambassador about a plot to kidnap his wife and 12 year old daughter. He will be leaving to go back home to Hungary in a couple of weeks, but in the meantime he wants his family kept under surveillance in case anyone attempts to make a move on them."

Keel groaned audibly. "Not another babysitting job!" He murmured under his breath.

"I take it this doesn't meet with your approval, Mr Keel?" Malone had heard the comment and was simmering.

Sam glanced at Keel, willing him to tread very carefully and thankfully, having been partners for a while now, Keel could sense Sam's telepathic warning.

"It's just that we have only just finished a surveillance job, sir." Keel replied politely.

"Yes and Mr Curtis failed to complete the paperwork on time! I have given you an order, Mr Keel. I expect it to be obeyed."

Keel reddened slightly and said nothing more. Malone continued in clipped tones.

"10am, Hungarian embassy, tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

Both men stiffened and Keel sensibly replied, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Once you report you will be advised of his family's schedule. Mostly shopping trips and the school run, I believe." Malone couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

Both agents sighed. Great, shopping.

"Any questions? No? Good. Dismissed." Malone turned his attention back to his papers.

"Sir." They said in unison and left the office. Tina came up to them and handed Keel a shopping bag.

"In case you see something you like whilst out shopping, Chris!"

Keel grabbed the bag. "Not funny, Backup. This is all Sam's fault, why didn't you file that bloody report on time?"

Sam was not happy either.

"My not filing that report has got nothing to do with it. We would have been given this assignment anyway!"

Keel wasn't sure. "Says you!"

"Yeah, says me! Do you want to make something of it, Chris?" Sam almost squared up to his partner.

Tina was surprised at how riled Sam was getting. He was usually Mr Cool.

"Hey, Sam, calm down, it's not the end of the world! You too, Chris, take it easy!"

Both men backed down.

"Chris, cut him some slack will you? He's been bawled out by Malone already today and he doesn't need it from you as well!"

Keel usually listened to Backup.

"You're right. Sorry Buddy, didn't mean to take it out on you."

Sam also felt he'd over reacted. "That's ok. I didn't sleep very well last night, I'm just tired."

Tina smiled. "Well I have also been asked to help out with this surveillance and so for that matter has Spencer…"

Spencer heard his name and turned. "Someone call?"

"It's OK Spence, just filling in the gruesome twosome on the Hungarian embassy assignment."

Both agents listened but Sam soon zoned out as he was elsewhere in his thoughts. He had to contact Gerry Owens again, but had no idea where he lived. The only thing he had was the registration number, which he would check out later.

Tina completed the briefing and left to help Spencer prepare the equipment for the morning. Keel turned to Sam and asked. "Are you on this planet, Sam? You seem to be very quiet today. What happened last night?"

Sam gave the best false smile he could muster. "I'm just tired, Chris. Nothing happened last night. I just met up with an old friend and we had a bit too much to drink. You're beginning to sound like my mother!"

Chris smiled back and accepted his partner's explanation on the surface, but he wasn't convinced. Sam was not hung over, far from it. He could sense Curtis was on high alert and for some reason he was not letting him in. For the rest of the day they prepared for the morning and when the day ended, Keel gave Sam a lift back to his apartment.

"Coming for a beer – sorry wine, tonight?" Keel offered, hoping he would come along and open up.

Sam felt bad refusing but he needed to contact Gerry.

"Sorry, Chris perhaps tomorrow, I'm beat."

Keel was unhappy about it, but couldn't push it. "Ok, no problem but it's your turn to drive tomorrow!"

"Yeah. See you at 9.00am."

As Sam watched Keel driving away, he was beginning to wish that he'd told him what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After Keel had driven away, Sam entered his apartment and picked up the post lying by the door. Putting his keys on the kitchen unit, he carefully scanned each letter and found they were mostly circulars, so he binned them and then poured himself a strong coffee. He took his drink through to the living area where, sitting comfortably in his favourite chair, he called directory enquiries and was put through to Anton Securities.

"_Anton securities, Gill speaking, how may I help?"_

"I am trying to contact a Mr Gerry Owens."

"_Which department does he work for?"_

"I'm not entirely sure, but I just need to get a message to him. Could you check your employee list?"

"_I'm sorry, sir, I am not at liberty to pass on that type of information. May I ask who's calling please?"_

"It doesn't matter. I'll get some more information and try later. Thank you." Putting the phone down Sam decided he would be better to go in personally and ask. It wouldn't hurt to flash his CI5 ID either, providing word didn't get back to Malone.

For the first time in ages, Sam decided to have a quiet lie down on his bed to recharge his batteries. Within a short time he had fallen asleep and didn't awake until the early hours when an unfamiliar sound disturbed his dreams. Rising silently, he took his gun off the bedside unit and moved over to the door. There was enough of a gap for Sam to see inside his living area and he definitely saw a fleeting shadow cross his vision. Pushing the door open a little further, he ascertained that there was indeed an intruder and he, or she was over in the far corner, by his bureau. He heard the familiar sounds of a lock being picked and decided that now was the time to act. Moving at speed and holding his gun ready, he crossed the room virtually unnoticed. At the last moment the intruder turned round and lashed out at his attacker. Sam was quick and counteracted the clumsy arm as it lunged at him. Rolling out of the way, the intruder was quickly on his feet and coming at Sam. Grabbing the intruder's arm, Sam dislodged the gun in his hand and judo wrestled the man to the floor. The man was powerful and didn't stay down for long, but without his weapon was not keen to hang around. Punching Sam violently in the face, he shoved him out of the way and ran through the apartment and exited through the front door. Sam struggled to his feet and set off in pursuit, clattering down the stairs three at a time. The intruder crashed out through the front security door with Sam close behind, but the waiting BMW swallowed him up and it sped away. Mentally remembering the licence plate Sam, adrenalin pumping through his veins, went back up to his apartment to assess the damage. Thankfully the bureau was intact but it didn't answer the questions as to who was it, what were they after and how did they get in so easily?

Tidying up the fallen furniture, Sam found the discarded weapon. He carefully picked it up using a pen and gently placed it in a clean plastic bag. He checked for any signs of where the intruder had entered his apartment and found that the large sliding window on his small balcony had been forced. Using an old bicycle chain, he ensured the door was secure and made a mental note to contact a locksmith in the morning.

The dawn was beginning to break and Sam decided that it was pointless going back to bed, so he got dressed and tried to figure out where the Morris's featured in this, because he was pretty certain this was connected in some way to Gerry Owens. Looking in the bathroom mirror, Sam noticed his lip had been split and calmly considered how he was going to explain this. He'd have to think of something, otherwise the questions from Malone could jeopardise his helping Gerry.

He was glad when it was time to leave; he needed time away from this whole affair. He arranged a locksmith to come later that morning and asked one of his neighbours to let them in and then picked up his car and drove over to Keel's apartment, arriving precisely at 9.00am.

From experience he knew that Chris Keel would not be ready, so he parked his car and went up to the door and rang the bell. Silence greeted his arrival. He tried again, leaning on it this time.

"Chris! Are you ready? Open this door!"

At last, muffled noises emanated from inside the flat and finally a very weary looking American opened the door a fraction.

"Go away, Curtis! You're disturbing my beauty sleep."

Sam grinned. "Well I know how much you need it, but it's time to meet the day and I'm here to take you to work! And before you slam the door," he added before Keel could react, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Keel thought about this before replying, "In that case, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to shoot you and **then** I'll go back to bed."

"Chris, open up?" Sam didn't want to be late for their first day on a new assignment. Malone would crucify them.

Keel grumbled something incoherent, but none the less opened the door. Sam brushed past him and looked in dismay at the mess the flat was in. Keel, yawning and stretching, wandered over to the kettle and flicked the switch.

Sam stood transfixed as he surveyed the remnants of last night's entertainment. Empty pizza boxes, beer bottles and dirty coffee cups lay scattered around the place.

"Who, or what did you have back here last night, Chris?" Sam muttered. (_Not a woman, I hope!) _Sam thought to himself.

Keel finished making his coffee and took a large drink before answering.

"It was Mason, Biggs and that big guy from floor 3, Williams I think his name was. We had a poker night and they didn't leave until 3am." Keel had wandered over to where Sam was standing,

"Hey, what happened to your face?" He asked bluntly, typical Keel.

Sam had this covered. "Nothing dramatic, I was up in the night getting an aspirin and I wandered into the bathroom cabinet."

"Clumsy fool!" Keel muttered as he went into his bedroom to get dressed.

Sam walked around the flat, sighing at the debris, until he stopped and looked out of the large windows overlooking the cemetery. An odd place to live, and although Sam didn't believe in ghosts, he had a feeling Keel kept an open mind about such things.

A noise behind him made him turn and there was Chris looking vaguely human. It never ceased to amaze Sam how Keel could transform from tramp to CI5 operative in a matter of minutes.

"Ready to go?" Sam said with forced cheer.

"Yeah, but only because I don't want to end up being harangued by Malone. I have a bit of a hangover."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Sam muttered under his breath.

This time Keel was quiet and kept his sunglasses on. As they drove along the busy streets, Sam was toying with the idea of telling him what had happened last night.

"Chris?"

"What?" Chris snapped back, keeping his face turned away.

"Have you ever heard of the Morris brothers?"

Chris turned to face him looking less than pleased at being disturbed from his reverie.

"No. Who the hell are they, and more to the point, will I care?"

Sam realised that it wasn't the best time to discuss it and so let it drop.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. We're here now anyway."

He pulled his car up to the large gates and pushed the intercom.

"_Yes, who is it please?" _A disembodied voice demanded.

"Sam Curtis and Chris Keel, CI5, to see the Ambassador."

After a short wait the gates gave an electronic buzz as they were unlocked. Sam drove through and saw Backus's car already on the driveway.

Parking nearby, both men exited the car and headed for the large front door which opened magically as they approached. Sam entered first and Keel gave a cursory glance behind him, before following his partner.

Backus and Spencer were in the hall talking to a man with a smart suit. Spencer introduced them to him as they joined the group.

"Mr Ambassador, may I introduce Sam Curtis and Chris Keel."

The man smiled slightly. "Gentleman."

"Sam, Chris, this is Andras Kantor, the Hungarian Ambassador."

"Sir." They both said in unison.

The man acknowledged their greeting and then indicated with his hand a room off to the side.

"I should like you to meet my wife and daughter. I have explained to your colleagues about the threats of kidnapping, so I won't repeat myself. Please follow me."

Tina gave them a 'that told you!' look and all 4 agents followed the Ambassador into a downstairs room. Seated on a sofa were a woman and a girl.

"This is my wife, Jolanka and my daughter, Aranka. I shall leave you now because I have business to attend to, but my wife will explain her schedule to you. Good day."

He left immediately and Jolanka rose and shook their hands.

"I apologise for my husband's brusqueness. He is very busy and this silly threat has worried him."

Tina spoke first. "We understand, Mrs Kantor, but since it is you we need to liaise with, that isn't a problem. We understand you have a few trips out planned over the next two weeks?"

"Yes. Aranka has school and we are due at the theatre and also wish to go shopping before we return home."

Sam and Chris exchanged glances. Join CI5 and go shopping…

Tina continued. "That won't be a problem, Mrs Kantor. We can arrange for you to have two people with you whenever you wish to go out, if you could just let us know the timings if you have them?

Whilst Tina was arranging the schedule, Sam had noticed that Aranka kept glancing over at him. He smiled at her and she coyly giggled and turned away. Chris meanwhile, was skulking over by the window checking all was clear outside, whilst Spencer was talking to a security officer.

Tina finished her conversation with Jolanka Kantor and motioned for the boys to follow her out.

Once outside she explained the way it would work.

"She doesn't need us today, so we will return tomorrow. First thing off there is the school run…"

"Hey, Sam, you can do that since I see you've made such an impression on the daughter!" Chris Keel was more observant than he looked.

"Shut up, Chris, she was just being friendly."

"I would say she has a crush on you!"

Tina smiled. "Stop teasing him, Chris! We can sort out details later, but it shouldn't be too much of a logistical problem. It's only for a fortnight. They do want to go shopping and there is a trip booked to the theatre, but not a lot else."

Spencer wandered over,

"I've been talking to Jakob, who is the Ambassadors security chief. He has insisted he is involved in all this, so I have said he can assist me in the surveillance vehicle. That means you three can be out in the field – observing.

"Can't wait for the fun to begin!" Sam said with his usual gentle sarcasm.

Chris was less polite. "I can. Let's get back to base before the excitement overpowers me."

Tina smiled and Spencer shook his head and they all returned to their cars and went back to headquarters.

On the return journey, Sam again wanted to engage Chris in conversation, but once again his partner was less than receptive. The conversation, such that it was, dwindled and died so Sam gave up and turned on the radio.

Once back at headquarters, Chris had sobered up and noticed that Sam didn't come up to the control room straight away, but excused himself and disappeared for about fifteen minutes. He didn't want Sam to know of his interest, but he had registered from the lift light that his partner had gone up to the second floor – forensics. What was Sam doing up there? Was there some new female employee he didn't know about? He decided to let it drop and returned to speak to Spencer.

Sam had been careful to ensure he hadn't been followed and entered the laboratory looking for Doctor O'Brien. The doctor looked up as Sam entered.

"Ah, Agent Curtis! To what do I owe the honour?" He smiled and removed his glasses.

"Good afternoon, Doctor. I was wondering if you could do me a favour, off the record?" Sam had intense green eyes and they sparkled with purpose.

"Off the record, you say? Now why would I want to do that?" The doctor folded his arms and gave him an inquisitive look.

Sam handed him the bag containing the gun.

"I want you to run a check on this, but not officially."

The doctor raised a quizzical brow.

Sam tried to explain. "This is personal, doctor. I don't want Malone knowing about this or indeed anyone else. I just need to know any details you can give me about finger prints, ammunition etc. I know it's a big ask, but it is really important and I will owe you one."

The doctor sighed. He had known Sam for a while and knew that for him to ask this favour must mean it was important.

"OK Sam, just this once. Give me a couple of days and then pop back."

Sam was relieved. Thanks, Doctor!" He turned to go but then added, "One more thing, there was a shooting a few weeks back, the victim was Stephen Anson. If you could compare ballistics with that case I would be very interested in the results…"

The doctor realised he'd been duped, all be it very politely, so as Sam left he called out,

"I'll hold you to your promise! I have a sister…"

Sam smiled and waved back but muttered 'not on your life!' under his breath.

Back in the control room Sam noticed Keel over by the computers and hesitated. He took a slight detour to where Alison Williams sat. Alison was a level one programmer and had been out with him a while back. He smoothly appeared at her side and oozed charm as he said, "Hi Alison, I wonder if you could run a couple of plates through the system for me?"

Alison turned round and gave him a stubborn look. "And what pray, is the matter with your computer and your hands?"

Sam smiled disarmingly. "It's a bet I have with Keel. I don't want him to see what I am doing. Here are the numbers, it will only take a moment and I would be very grateful…"

Alison eyed him with suspicion. "What are you up to, Sam? What bet?"

Sam felt he was losing his touch. "It's just a surveillance we were on and I noticed these cars before he did and I just need to know if it's worth passing on to Malone!"

Alison sighed. "You boys and your silly one up man ship! Ok give them here."

She typed the first number plate into the database which was the assailant's getaway car. Within a few moments they had a hit.

"It seems like this car was stolen three days ago. Brownie point to you! Now the second one…"

That was Gerry's car. Sam was delighted when an address popped up. Making a note he went to leave.

"Thank you, Alison, you are a wonderful woman. Now, Keel needn't know about this, it's our secret."

Again that smile, green eyes sparkling, Alison couldn't help mellowing.

"Ok Sam, but next time don't involve me in your male superiority contests!"

Sam winked and was gone. He was much happier as he entered the control room. Keel was a little suspicious and so asked, "You OK? Where have you been?"

Sam had his innocent look on and replied calmly, "Nowhere special, just needed to check a few things out, that's all. What's happening here now that we aren't needed?"

Spencer answered that one. "Malone is happy for us to call it a day. Not a lot going on here and the days may be long for the next couple of weeks, so enjoy an early finish!"

Sam nearly raced out of the room with Keel in hot pursuit.

"Hang on! You're giving me a lift, remember?" He called angrily. Having to shout was hurting his head.

Sam was in the car with the engine revving before Keel had opened the door.

"What's the hurry?" He asked with growing anger.

"Stop moaning! I have a few things I need to do and getting away early has given me the opportunity. I'll drop you off and then use our own cars tomorrow, ok?"

Keel had to rush to snap his belt safely as Curtis sped away with a burn of rubber.

"Good idea, the way you drive is not conducive to a long life!" Keel replied, wishing like hell he'd brought his own car. Curtis was buzzing about something which was beginning to worry Chris. Now it was his turn to try and prise information out of his partner.

"Sam, is everything alright? You seem preoccupied about something."

Sam was now content to keep Chris out of this. He had Gerry's address and would have details of the gun in a couple of days, so he should be able to work things out on his own.

"I'm fine. Just because I don't have a massive hangover and have things to do doesn't mean anything is wrong! I do have a life outside of CI5, you know."

'_Point taken_,' Chris thought. '_Ok Sam, play it your way, I won't ask again_.'

The rest of the journey was quiet and Keel was glad to get home and get out of Sam's car.

"See you tomorrow." The American said half-heartedly.

"Sure." And in an instant Curtis had gone, leaving a very confused Chris Keel behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Working with Sam over the next few days hadn't given Chris the opportunity he had hoped for to find out what was on his mind. As far as surveillances go, this was an easy assignment and the four agents settled into a routine to ensure the family were always protected. Sam went about his work with consummate professionalism, but Keel could sense an underlying turmoil simmering below the surface. Sam was more concerned about being careful not to be over friendly with Aranka because he hated to admit it but as Keel had so eloquently pointed out, the girl did indeed have a crush on him.

Today was day three of the two weeks and Sam was out in London with Chris and Backup, keeping tabs on the two girls whilst they shopped. Spencer was in the surveillance vehicle with Jakob and things were going pretty smoothly. It was Sam's turn to keep at a safe distance whilst mother and daughter enjoyed the autumn sales in the capital. Keel was waiting further down the line to take over from Sam and Backup was scanning ahead. Sam had the girls in his sights, but as his eyes scanned the crowds, he was distracted by a familiar face. It was Gerry Owens! Sam had tried to contact Gerry without success over the last couple of days but now, here he was large as life, just a few yards in front of him.

It appeared that Gerry wasn't alone. He was walking quickly, but it was obvious to Sam that he was being coerced by the man at his back. Moving slightly from position, Sam kept Gerry in sight, wishing he would look towards him. His guardian angel must have been listening, because Gerry seemed to sense Sam's presence and looked directly at him for a second. Something unspoken passed between them and Gerry made a slight gesture with his left hand, before turning away and disappearing from view as the crowd swallowed him.

Sam partly understood what Gerry had been trying to say. It had been an MI6 code which meant 'return to base' but what base? All Sam could think of was Gerry's house, is that what he meant? It then entered his subconscious that he had another job he should be doing and looking around with a chill spreading through his body, he realised he had lost sight of the two targets. Damn!

Moving smoothly through the shoppers, Sam tried in vain to locate the women and finally had to radio though the news that he had lost them.

"3.7 to 4.5 and 7.4. I have lost sight of targets! I repeat I have lost sight of targets!"

Backus stopped and turned around, eyes scanning furtively around.

"7.4. There's no sign at present. Am retracing my steps. Out."

Keel cursed. What the hell was Sam playing at?

"4.5 to 3.7, where are you?" He shouted into the RT.

Sam was still very calm even though the situation was serious.

"I am near Harrods, in Knightsbridge."

Keel cursed silently and ran as fast as the crowds would allow, towards Knightsbridge. If the women had been kidnapped there would be hell to pay.

The three agents met up and didn't accuse each other; that could wait until later.

"I last saw them over there." Sam indicated, his head still sweeping from side to side. "They couldn't have gone too far, not in these crowds."

Keel sighed and said, "We'll have to keep checking, they must be around here somewhere!"

Backup nodded and took off in one direction. "7.4. To Spencer. Any sighting from the surveillance car?"

Spencer's strained voice crackled over the RT. "No. Not yet. We are checking within a two mile radius. And just for your info 7.4, Jakob has informed the Ambassador!"

Sam gave an exasperated sigh and turned away in frustration. Chris's anger had subsided somewhat, to be replaced by worry. "This is not good!" He added unhelpfully.

"You don't say?" Sam replied with a stare; sarcasm dripping from every word.

The hunt went on for an hour and finally, when nerves had frayed to the point of destruction, Backup's voice came over the airwaves.

"7.4 to all units, I have found them, safe and well!" She then proceeded to give the coordinates.

The relief was nearly audible and Sam and Chris made their way to where the three women were waiting.

Mrs Kantor looked sheepish and Aranka gave Sam a huge smile, but it didn't make any impression on the agent. Jakob helped the women into the Ambassador's limo which had been called to help with the search and the CI5 agents followed in the surveillance car. The mood was very dark. Chris felt the need to break the silence and so asked, "What happened, Sam? It's unlike you to lose sight of the targets!"

Curtis's face was set like granite and he replied with frustration.

"It happens sometimes, ok? It was very busy and I simply lost them in the crowd. If Malone wants to make a big deal out of it, let him!"

Chris turned to look out of the window and muttered, "I have a feeling that is the biggest understatement of the year…"

Backup played peacemaker once more. "Ok boys, we'll have to see what happens but we can stick together on this one."

Spencer's forlorn voice announced, "We're here – unfortunately."

As they got out of the car, no-one spoke and it was with a sense of foreboding that they entered the embassy.

The Ambassador came over to his wife and daughter and gave them a peck on the cheek, but as Backup noticed, most people would have gone over the top if their loved ones had been missing, presumed kidnapped for an hour, but not Mr Kantor. He then turned his attention to the agents.

"I demand an explanation as to what went wrong! You were in charge of my family's safety and you lost them! Is this the wonderful CI5 in operation?"

He then turned to speak to someone behind him.

"Mr Malone, I do not want your people here anymore, do you understand? I am making a formal complaint!"

Unfortunately, the Ambassador had worked quickly to contact the head of CI5 and the agents looked on with mounting apprehension as Harry Malone appeared from the shadows like the angel of death.

"I can understand your anger, Ambassador. Indeed, I myself am keen to understand what went wrong." He gave the agents a look that could curdle milk. "Is there a room I may use to debrief my team? I will then be able to tell you what course of action I intend to take."

The Ambassador was angry but wanted answers, so he let Malone use a side office. Aranka looked on with concern as Sam followed his colleagues after their boss into a room down the corridor.

Spencer was last in and closed the door gently before joining the end of the line. There was a small desk and one chair, so Malone took that and looked at his agents with undisguised disappointment. As he was inclined to do, he didn't speak for a while; he just observed his team and let the silence build.

"What the hell happened out there?" He finally demanded. "You lost them for God's sake!"

Chris spoke first. "It was the crowds, sir. Sale time, the volume of traffic was insane."

"I don't want excuses, Mr Keel!" Malone shouted back. "I have to explain to the Hungarian Ambassador how my top team managed to lose his wife and daughter for a whole hour!"

No one could argue, so kept quiet and looked at the floor.

"Who was on detail?" Malone asked with a quiet directness, rising from his chair and slowly scanning their faces as he spoke.

Not wishing to drop a colleague in trouble, Backus spoke next.

"We were all responsible for the wife and daughter's safety, sir. We…"

Before Tina could say anymore, Sam's calm voice interjected.

"It was me, sir. They disappeared on my watch. Backup, Keel and Spencer were unsighted and were merely preparing to take over."

Malone stopped pacing and came to stand in front of Sam, regarding him with a cold stare. He allowed his agent's words to permeate his brain before replying with an icy calm.

"Am I to understand then, Mr Curtis, that it was due to **your** negligence that this operation was compromised?"

The other three agents couldn't believe Sam's self- destructive admission.

"I was distracted, sir, and in that time I lost sight of them. I feel that I am responsible, yes."

Malone nodded theatrically.

"So do I, Mr Curtis, so do I!" His mind quickly arranged the facts and then barked, "You three, wait outside; I wish to speak to Mr Curtis alone."

Sam stood quietly to the side as Backus, Keel and Spencer filed out. As the door closed Malone addressed his agent with renewed wrath.

"Mr Curtis, I hold you solely responsible for today's failure. Dereliction of duty is a very serious offence."

Sam inhaled deeply and set his jaw. "I'm sorry sir. I understand I have let you down but…"

"There are no 'buts', Mr Curtis. This was a simple surveillance of a woman and a child, not trained Al Qaeda suspects! They were missing for a whole hour!"

Sam took in a breath to control his rising anxiety.

"I lost sight of them for a split second, sir, and then they were gone. If I didn't know better, I'd say they did it on purpose!"

Malone's face was set like granite.

"On purpose? On purpose? I have heard some excuses in my time, Mr Curtis, but that takes the prize!"

Sam kept quiet, no point in pouring fuel on the fire. Malone continued.

"As the facts stand, I have no option but to suspend you with immediate effect."

Sam swallowed hard and looked at his boss. He had known deep down that it was a possibility he'd be suspended but to hear it from Malone's own mouth had a finality which ripped his heart out.

"Suspended? But what about the surveillance…" Sam said incredulously.

"Suspension means that you are no longer part of CI5. There will be an inquiry but in the meantime I want your gun and ID now. Put them on the desk."

Malone's face was set and Sam knew it was pointless to argue.

He quietly took his gun from the holster and removing the magazine placed both items on the table. He then put his ID next to them. He looked Malone in the eye as his boss continued.

"I have no need to remind you that you are bound by the official secrets act and are still under my command. You are to stay away from CI5 Headquarters until you attend the inquiry. You are to partake in no matters concerning CI5 business and you are to remain where I can contact you, is that clear?"

Sam kept eye contact. "Yes, sir."

"Then you are dismissed, Mr Curtis."

Sam's body relaxed with an acceptance that he was now under suspension. "Yes, sir." Was all he could manage to say. He left the room and had to walk past his three colleagues.

Keel tried to speak to him. "Sam, are you ok? What's happened?"

Sam didn't say anything, he merely raised his hand in a 'not now' gesture and continued out to the large reception hall. The Ambassador was standing talking to an advisor and as Sam approached him he stopped, dipped his head quickly and uttered, "Ambassador", before exiting as quickly as possible to his car.

Before Keel could react, Malone's dulcet tones declared, "Miss Backus; Mr Keel; Mr Spencer! A word!"

The three remaining agents returned to the office and stood before Malone.

"I have to tell you that from immediate effect, Mr Curtis has been suspended from CI5."

Tina gasped, Spencer sighed sadly and Keel noticed Curtis's gun and ID on the table and felt wretched.

"I don't have to remind you that you are forbidden to discuss any CI5 matters with him and he is not allowed in CI5 headquarters. If I hear of anyone disobeying me, you will join Mr Curtis. Clear?"

A mumbled 'yes, sir,' greeted the question. Malone continued. "I will have another team replace you on this assignment, and the three of you will work on desk duty for the next two weeks. I cannot stress how unhappy I am with this situation. You will now return to headquarters straight away."

Malone then took his disgraced team back to the Ambassador, where he apologised for the disastrous surveillance and informed him that one of his agents had been summarily dealt with and the others would be replaced with a new team if he allowed it.

The Ambassador was a bit reticent, but agreed to Malone's organisation carrying on with the protection.

As Malone started to leave, Aranka had slipped away and come to speak to him.

"Excuse me, Mr Malone but where is Sam? Er, I mean Mr Curtis?"

As much as he could put the fear of God into his staff, Malone could also be soft when required.

"I'm afraid by losing sight of you and your mother, Mr Curtis failed in his duty, Miss Aranka. He has been suspended and he will be dealt with in due course, after further investigations."

Aranka looked crestfallen. "Oh dear, poor Sam! We didn't mean…"

Malone was alert. "Didn't mean what, my dear?" He had a nice smile and the girl hesitated and was about to speak when her mother appeared and called her away.

Malone was intrigued by what the girl was going to say and filed that nugget away until a better opportunity.

Spencer was voicing his sadness at Sam's punishment.

"Suspension? Malone is really mad to go that far!"

Keel wasn't too surprised. "Losing a target is pretty serious, Spence. Sam has been preoccupied recently and something took his attention away from his job which could have resulted in something pretty nasty happening."

Backus agreed, albeit sadly. "We should go and see him cheer him up!"

Keel disagreed. "No, Backup. I think it's best if we leave him for a while to cool down. We'll go tomorrow."

Whilst Malone had been sorting out his colleagues, a beleaguered Sam Curtis had driven quickly away from the embassy with thoughts jumbled in his head. He no longer had the support of CI5 behind him to help Gerry and now there was a huge black mark on his record. Anger had come and gone and now he just felt numb. He made his mind up that now he had some 'free time' on his hands, he may as well check out Gerry's house. Parking a street away, he still had his lock picker in his possession, so walking around to the back he managed to find a door to easily gain access. As the little machine clicked away in the lock, Sam checked to make sure he couldn't be seen. Being arrested for breaking and entering would round off the day perfectly.

Once inside, Sam was horrified to see the state of the house. It was obvious that a person or persons unknown had been searching for something important. Being very careful not to touch anything, Sam had a quick look around but realised it was fruitless. Judging by the complete destruction of the rooms, whoever it was had looked everywhere for whatever they had wanted, but had they found it? Sam had a thought that if it was the evidence folder, it wouldn't be here, it was with Stephen Anton, and so that is where he would go next.


End file.
